


Battle of the Bands (and of the heart)

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Big Brother Lucifer, He's a good brother, Human AU, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Tattoos, band au, battle of the band, frankly its adorable, gabriel is so gone for sam, get the soap, so much swearing you guys, team free rock, while still being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: In which I wrote a band AU and no one picks up an instrument.Gabriel and Lucifer have been accepted into the battle of the bands, and Gabriel couldn't be more excited. That is until he sees who they are playing against in the first round.Team Free Rock and gorgeous rock god Sam Winchester.There's no way Gabriel can do this.





	Battle of the Bands (and of the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my July submission for the Gabriel monthly challenge. The prompts I used were Band AU and the statement "so, exactly how long have you been standing there?" I am gifting this to @winchester-reload (salty words on ao3 but i cant find the name to tag her) because I used her amazing renditions of Team Free Rock and my commissioned works of Gabriel and Lucifer as a source of inspiration.  
> Here is what Sam, Dean and Cas look like  
> https://archangelgabriellives.tumblr.com/post/175938606284/misha-this-is-what-it-would-like-if-i-was  
> Lucifer  
> https://archangelgabriellives.tumblr.com/post/175898214219/winchester-reload-i-think-you-stunned-him-into  
> And Gabriel  
> https://archangelgabriellives.tumblr.com/post/175890555764/winchester-reload  
> Please go look at these! Her art is amazing and I am in love with what she gave me in my commissions. Plus, you know, buy her art.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel gasped, launching himself up from his slouched position on the couch. He pulled his laptop up to his face, reading through the email again, checking that it said what he thought it said. “HOLY SHIT!” 

“What’s the matter,” Lucifer asked nonchalantly, clicking away absently on his phone. 

“Luci, look!” Gabriel shoved the laptop into his older brother’s face, then proceeded to pace in their living room. “Holy shit!”

“Yeah, you fucking said that already. Calm down.” Lucifer may be used to his brother’s antics, but that didn't mean that he didn't find it annoying as hell. As Gabriel danced around the room in hysterical laughter, Lucifer tried to read the text on the screen. “Dear Mr. Milton, thank you for your application, yada yada yada, your musical viewpoint is very fresh and exciting, blah blah blah, we would love to accept you into…” Lucifer’s voice trailed off, disbelief taking over. “Holy shit.”

“I know!” Gabriel yelled excitedly. “We fucking got in!” 

Laughing like a maniac, Gabriel jumped on the couch, bouncing around like a child who was just told he was going to Disney. 

Sending in that application for the Battle of the Bands was a long shot for sure, and Lucifer sure wouldn't let him here the end of it. They were virtually unknown in their local music scene, and Gabriel only sent in their application on a whim, he never thought they would actually get accepted.

“Oh look,” Lucifer said as he read the rest of the email, “there’s a bracket in the attachment.” 

Gabriel’s laughter died down a little as he crowded close to his brother, although the huge smile on his face never faltered or faded. 

But as he looked at the bracket, looked at the other bands he and Lucifer would be facing, Gabriel’s jovial mood fell and he was pretty sure he would spend the rest of his life hiding in his room under a pile of blankets.

“Oh my god, nooo,” Gabriel moaned as he fell back onto the couch, his hands covering his face. 

Lucifer saw what was making Gabriel’s mood fall so dramatically, and he was definitely going to make his brother squirm a little about it. He laughed as Gabriel slumped onto his back, lifting the laptop to make room for Gabriel’s feet on his lap, fully aware they would end up sprawled there.

“What’s the matter, little bird? Something wrong?” Lucifer’s sing song voice only made Gabriel try to bury himself under the couch pillows even deeper.

“Shut up, Luci,” he groaned, curling up on the couch and trying his best to sink deep into the cracks of the couch and never see the light of day again.

“Could it be,” Lucifer said with a sly smile, “that your man crush is also in this battle?” 

Gabriel let out a dramatic wail, cursing the day he sent in his application, the idiot who thought he and Lucifer’s music was good enough to be put on a stage, and the total asshole who set up the bracket. “Why does it have to be him?!”

Sam Fucking Winchester.

Bass player for Team Free Rock, fucking gorgeous rock god and the love of Gabriel’s life. 

Too bad for him, Sam didn't know that last part yet. 

Gabriel had been head over heels for the giant man the instant he laid eyes on him as he walked on stage, the air of a legend surrounding him even though his career was still in its infancy. One look at the man, and Gabriel wanted to climb him like a tree and fuck him three ways to Sunday. After the band’s set was over, Gabriel was in love. He was certain that this exquisite human specimen was destined to be his soulmate, despite the fact that Gabriel had yet to speak a word with Sam. 

Gabriel spent the rest of the concert in a daze, not even listening to the other bands, unable to focus on anything but the adonis in his mind’s eye. 

When Gabriel was jostled out of his fantasies by a body pushing past him to get to the bar, he turned to see none other than Sam, saw him mouth a ‘sorry’ over the loud music, a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder in apology, before he smiled and turned back to cross the room. 

Gabriel was pretty sure his heart stopped. 

_ Jesus christ, that fucking smile!  _ Gabriel thought. 

He wanted to follow him, to saddle up next to Sam at the dingy bar and buy him a drink, use his charming wit to feel him out, to just stand next to him and bask in his tattooed glory. Anything!

But, coward that he was, Gabriel ran. Immediately he left the venue and drove home to Lucifer, who after after getting an explanation about why Gabriel was home so early, laughed mercilessly at his younger brother. 

Gabriel didn't speak to Lucifer for days. 

In the time since then, Gabriel had seen Sam’s band at every opportunity, but his own band with Lucifer, Anarchist Angels, had never played the same gigs as Team Free Rock. And Gabriel liked it that way, thank you very much. 

But with the Battle of the Bands, Gabriel was going to have to face Sam on the same stage, because both bands were playing against each other in the first round.

“This is a nightmare,” Gabriel groaned.

“Just consider this motivation to get off your pining ass, and just talk to the guy.” Lucifer pushed Gabriel’s feet off his lap and got up, heading to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. “I mean, he must think you're some weird stalker or some shit. How many of his shows have you been at?” Lucifer laughed again as he twisted the top off the bottle and took a long swig. 

“This isn't funny, Luci!” Gabriel lurched off the couch, getting more and more worked up the longer he thought about this. “This only ends bad! If we beat them, Sam will  _ never  _ speak to me again!”

“He doesn't speak to you now,” Lucifer interjected. Gabriel ignored him and continued nervously pacing the room.

“If they beat us, Sam will think I’m an untalented phoney who didn't deserve to grace the same stage as him! Oh my god, what do I do?” Gabriel was muttering to himself as he pushed his fingers into his hair, pulling a little as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. “We’ll just have to drop. I’ll email them back, say we can't make it.”

“Oh no,” Lucifer took a few strides across the room to grab Gabriel by the shoulders, shaking him a litte. “You will  _ not  _ drop us from this. Over  _ a man?!  _ I don't think so. You're my brother, and I’ll get you through this. Ok?” He paused as he waited for Gabriel’s nod. “Good. Now, here’s what we’re not going to do. We are not going to panic, we are not going to make rash decisions. What we are going to do is practice. I will not let you get in a tizzy over a pair of pretty eyes.”

“Ugh, they are so beautiful,” Gabriel sighed wistfully.

“Hey! Come back,” Lucifer said as he shook Gabriel again. “Get your shit together, man. We have to be prepared. Just calm down. Go get something to eat from that sugar pile in your room before you crash. We’ve got work to do.”

Gabriel swallowed thickly, his nerves still getting the better of him. But Lucifer always knew how to pull him back from the edge. He nodded, then turned to get some candy from his room.

Lucifer watched him go, then went back to the kitchen to finish his beer before they started practicing.

“Oh fuck!”

Gabriel’s voice carried down the hallway, and Lucifer sighed before he yelled back, “What now?”

“What am I gonna wear?!”

++

Gabriel was fidgeting. The edges of his  _ Arrogant Dick  _ shirt were fraying even more with all the pulling and picking Gabriel was doing to it. 

He couldn't believe that he was here, that Lucifer didn't just let him drop them from this terrible torture. 

Backstage was a chaotic mess. Different instruments were everywhere, musicians running everywhere while trying not to knock things over or pull up the wires taped to the floor.

But Gabriel didn't even see any of that. Across the expanse of the large open area, his eyes were fixed on Sam Winchester. 

It’s not like he wasn't easy to spot. His height put him almost a head above everyone, and Gabriel couldn't find the strength to look away.

**“So, how long have you been standing there,”** Lucifer snarked as he walked up behind Gabriel, startling him out of his revery. “I think everyone in this building knows you like him by now.”

“Whatever.” Gabriel did his best to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but at this point his nerves were shot. Was it really that obvious that he was staring?

“Would you please put us all out of our misery? End this and just go talk to him!’ 

“Are you insane?” Gabriel balked at his brother. “I can't just walk up to Sam fucking Winchester. That’s- no. No way. That’s just insane.”

“Gabriel, we’ve been over this. There is absolutely no reason for you to be so god damn nervous. You are amazing and if that tall drink of water doesn't want you then fuck him.” Lucifer got up close to Gabriel, bent down a little so they were eye to eye. A glint of something wicked flashed in those ice blue depths. “And if you don't go over there and introduce yourself I will do it for you.”

Gabriel gasped, actually gasped. He knew the depths of depravity his brother could sink to, and even though Gabriel called himself a trickster, Lucifer taught him all everything he knew. So, yeah. Gabriel was just a little terrified.

“You wouldn't.” He challenged his brother, didn't let on about the fear coursing through his veins.

“Oh, you know I would. You know I’ve done it before.”

For a second, the two brothers just stared each other down, but Gabriel knew Lucifer wasn't bluffing. Groaning in defeat, Gabriel relented.

“Fine, but please, for me, if this works out can you try not to ruin it? Don't scare off another of my boyfriends.”

Lucifer laughed, with no heat behind it. “No promises.” Lucifer turned his brother towards Sam and whispered in his ear, “Now go get 'em, tiger.” 

Gabriel was still nervous, still terrified. But he steeled himself, forced the swirling emotions down past the butterflies in his stomach. When he was still not moving, Lucifer gave him a gentle swat on the ass. Gabriel let out a yelp, but his feet finally started moving. 

He felt like he had tunnel vision, only seeing Sam as he drew ever closer. 

“Excuse me, S-Sam?” Gabriel couldn't hear his own words coming out of his mouth. But when Sam turned around, those hazel eyes meeting Gabriel's golden ones, all Gabriel felt was joy. “Um, I just- I wanted to say good luck, I guess.”

“Oh, thank you.” Sam smiled down at him, and Gabriel's throat went dry in an instant. How could a man who looked like Sam Winchester be this adorable and innocent? He was going to be the death of Gabriel, he just knew it. “You're Gabriel, right? Anarchist Angels?”

At first Gabriel was stunned into silence. This can't be happening. Sam Winchester _ knows  _ who he is? Gabriel must have died on the way over. Stepped on an exposed wire and got fried. 

“Y-yeah, that's me,” Gabriel managed to say with just a touch more confidence. “You know me, Sasquatch?”

Sam laughed at the nickname, and a little more of Gabriel died of sheer bliss. “Of course I do. I've actually been following you guys for a while now. You're kind of awesome.”

Gabriel was knocked speechless. Not only did his ultimate crush know who he was, but the blush in Sam's cheeks gave Gabriel hope. Maybe his feelings towards Sam were not one sided. He needed to get this out now. If he waited another second, he'd never have the guts to say it.

“I'd like to buy you a drink, Sam. After we're done here. Is... is that something that would be ok?” Gabriel twisted his fingers together, nervously tapping his thumbs against his chest. Somehow Sam's smile grew even larger, showing off his dimples in a way that made Gabriel's stomach do flips.

“I think I'd really like that, Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! tell me if you did, please. I am an author, and comments are my life blood


End file.
